Dragoons of Element
by Crimson-Youkai-Zero
Summary: New chapter. Kinda sad. We got Allen, Van, and Merle here. I wonder what other characters will jump into this story. :3
1. Knowledge and Appearance

Disclaimer: You should know by now what a disclaimer is, so I don't really need to write it all out, except The Escaflowne characters are not mine, all the rest are.  
  
= ******** = things inside the equal signs are what they saying ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Knowledge and Appearance  
  
=Just like yesterday, boring.= Said a beautiful young girl with smooth death blonde hair. Her hair reaches only about to her shoulders, and it goes down in a spiky way. But she also has a ponytail that flows smoothly down in a straighter flow. Her eyes were crimson red. Her body fit, of an althletic likeness, and a sort of a tan. Her clothes made mostly of black leather like mini skirt up to her thighs. Her long boots, black in color, went up to her about 1 inch away from her skirt, with red outlining, matching her skirt. And for her top was a black sleeveless shirt with a long black glove on her left hand and a short black glove on her right hand. Covering between her gloves and her shirt is a black long sleeve going down into her gloves, with red outlining on the sides.  
  
Most people on Gaea would consider this weird, and it was, but it was most appealing to her, but she covers it with a black leather like cloak, that had the collar above her mouth. You can probably tell that she is sort of a conservative girl.  
  
=Quit your whining, all we need now is your nagging.= restorted a now agitated -sweet- girl. She had the same top like the girl in black had, just that it was all white with blue outlining. But the difference was, the long glove was on the right and the short was on the left, and her bottom half was wearing mini shorts up to her thighs and also weared long boots up to her shorts. And she all wore a petticoat that covered the back of her legs. She too wore a cloak but it was just white silk, really strong material. And the collar was just the way it was suppose to be. Her hair is black, it flows down her back tied half way down her hair, keeping it neat. Her eyes were the color of the deep blue sea, with the shine of energy in them.  
  
=Come on you two, we said we were going to look at different towns, so let's do it without arguing...please.= Then another girl, who looked way younger than the other two, and was a few inches shorter, came out to break the fight. She had silver gray hair that stopped above her shoulders. Her eyes silver with life. She wore something like gray priestess clothes, it mainly looked like the old traditional japanese Shinto robes. She had the most neutral attitude.  
  
=well looks like we'll be there pretty soon, I know that the place is here somewhere.= the girl in black said, observantly looking for that 'place'. =you know we should be there already Kasei, maybe you made us get lost.= said the white mistress. =just bug off, look its over there so stop your whining, you know why do I even bother, you're not smart enough to get it= fiercely making a comeback. =come on please, try acting nice to each other while we are in the city, promise me you'll try.= said pleadingly the little girl. =yes lady Akari.= both of the mirror imaged girls said. 


	2. Wants and want nots

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine  
  
Wants and Want Nots  
  
= oh, look at all the people here, i wonder what is happening.= eagerly said Kasei. walking up to one of the civilians and asking. =hey, you, sir what is happening here?= =you don't know,...why its the young prince's birthday and we are doing a big contest in his honor.= =what kind of contest?= =its a swords contest, only experts mey enter.= =and why is that?= =because the people who are participating are very experienced, even King Van has come over, some say he might participate.= =oh, yeah, thanks.=  
  
= lady akari, can i compete in this contest?= said Kasei. =i don't know...= =yeah its a good idea, maybe i can compete too and fight Kasei= said the white mistress. =well, you guys haven't fought in a real battle before, but you are suppose to be good in those thing...= =yeah, come on, what do you say, that way you can see me beat Maji, and show you who is stronger= =i guess its okay but don't kill anybody, or don't use your natural advantages...= =...much...= added Kasei. =yes much, but i don't really agreee to this= =Please= pleaded Maji. =...okay, but i don't encourage this= =yeah okay= bolted kasei.  
  
The two running off to the sign up area. With the young Lady Akari closely following.  
  
=Hey mister, I want to sign up= =yeah me too.= squirmed Maji. =uh, i'm sorry but only men are to compete in this contest.= said the guy behind the table. =but why is that...= said Kasei. =yeah how come, you're not judging us because we are women= protested Maji. =i'm sorry but we cannot risk getting women hurt= =i'll show you hurt, I want to talk to your manager or something, this is just mean.= yelled Maji. =calm down Maji, let me do the talking = look here mister you better let us participate or get your boss, before i really cause a disturbance right here.= =you wouldn't couldn't= gleaming at Kasei. =you better hurry up old man, i am very impatient.=  
  
Then the man ran off to one of the men there on the side, and the man went off into the crowd.  
  
=there, just wait a little, my boss will come and settle this= =now that was a good boy, now go amuse yourself.= said Maji =Kasei, Maji what is going on, why are you holding up the line?= calmfully said Lady Akari. =That twit over there said that girls couldn't compete.= said Maji. =Maybe because he want to keep you safe= =yeah, well not all women are weak= =but you are a exception= =still we look like women, we act like women, so then we are women.= =i'm glad you notice Maji, but enough of your new discovery, the men are coming.= Kasei said teasingly.  
  
=excuse me young ladies, i'm the prince's advisor, if you don't mind the company of these gentlemen over here= pointing over to three gentlemen. =no, no problem at all, we just wanted to enter this contest.= =i'm sorry miss, but women cannot participate for safety reason.= =and how do you know that we are going to get hurt= Maji said curiously. =well it is historically know that men are stronger than women= the man said reasonably =that might be true to a lot of women but we still got our agility= =i'm sorry maam, but we cannot take that risk, and it is dishonorable to fight a women=  
  
Over there on the side Kasei is getting mad +what the hell is up with this guy, urgh. if we werent surrounded by people now I would gladly show him my fraility.+  
  
=hey mister, if we were as weak as you think we are, then we would not try participating, but since we know how push around, torture, and kill something,... oh like a MAN, then i think we are good enough.= Kasei pratically yelling at the man. =uh, excuse me sir= interupted Lady Akari = i have been with my friends for a while now, and i can assure you that where we come from, not a lot of men would tell us things like that= (she is so right : P ) =Matagnuc, please can we help, we overheard your problem.= said a attractive man with blonde hair. =if you think you can help us, the only way to help us is to let us compete.= shouted Kasei =i'm sure you can fight, but it would be improper for women to take place in events like these.= the blonde man said charmingly. =mister, if you can probably test them of their worthyness, you might reconsider.=said Lady Akari =yeah, and we don't care about proper stuff= yelled Kasei =well i do a little.= squeaked maji. =you could quickly see a striking resemblance of them to the women clan, and don't ask me why= Lady Akari said sharply. =hey Allen, why don't we just try them, the contest won't be for about an hour,= said the young man in a red sleeveless shirt, with tanish brown pants. =yeah try us, if we lose then we will not bother you anymore.=said Maji =speak for yourself=Kasei said under her breath. =Fine we will test, but you will not fight me, you will go against some of my soldiers.= prostested Allen =okay whatever, just fight us.= declared Kasei.  
  
Did you like..*sigh*.. Oh, well ill just keep on posting, and soon making my fanfics better than the last. 


	3. Swords and Aqaintance

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Swords and Aquantance  
  
=um, hey Kasei...=poked Maji. =what is it now?= growled Kasei =we don't have swords= whispered Maji =what?!= then realizing they never got their swords yet. =Lady Akari,can you give us swords?= asked Maji =I'm glad you noticed, i thought that you two were going to fight with your arms.= teased Lady Akari  
  
Lady Akari then pulled out a necklace out of her robes, and did a silent prayer. Then from the ground, the floor began to light in a circle. On Kasei's circle show the yin sign, the black part. On Maji side showed the ying side, the white part. Then with Akari's final words, the dots in the middle of each circle shot up to from the floor to their waist, and formed the hilt of their swords, and soon the sword.  
  
=thank you Lady Akari= screamed Maji. =much appreciated Lady Akari= proudfully kneeling.  
  
+knock+knock =Are you ready?= yelled a soldier outside the door =Yeah, coming= Maji said gleefully. =good luck= Lady Akari yelled. =what?! you're not coming with us?= screeched Maji =no, i think i'll wait until the real contest starts.=replied Lady Akari.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
=Are you ready young ladies?= yelled the advisor. =You will figh two soldiers each.= declared the advisor =Thats it, i guess you still don't beleive us= rambled Kasei. =Hey Allen, why don't you add one more soldier.= King Van said. =No Van, Two is already enough.= Allen shouted with concern =come on, if we add one now, it will keep them from getting really injured out there.= = +sigh+ ok, hey, matagnuc add one more soldier.= =huh?! one more?= said the surprised man =yes, i said one more= yelled Allen.  
  
=Lord Van, Lord Van!= then came running a cat girl up to the boy named Van and started to lick him =Lord Van...why did you leave me there with Allen's men.?= pouted the cat girl. =I wasn't expecting to be held for this long, im sorry Merle.= replied Van. =Lord Van, who are those two= before Van could answer Merle jumped from him to study these new foreigners. =what you two suppose to be, soldier= rudefully asking. =nnnnoooo, we are mercernaries, and are suppose massacre everyone one sight.= Kasei returning the attitude. =Kasei, come on be nice.= Maji said worriedly. =ha, ha, she was just kidding= laughing nervously. then turning to Kasei, showing her mad attitude. =what are you trying to do, kill us? Lady Akari does not want us to get in trouble here.= Maji reminded the obnoxious girl. =okay fine...yeah kid we are soldiers, whats it to you=Kasei trying to be nicer. +oh my gosh, not only is she trying to get us in trouble but she is lying too.+ thought Maji, and giving Kasei a disgraced look. =hmph, your uniforms look weirder than Zaibach uniform= commented Merle. =Merle.= shouted Van =stop that= =let us get aquainted later, lets start the match now=yelled Matagnuc. =are you ready ladies?= yelled Allen from the side. =YES!!!= cried Maji. then passing Kasei a look, but the glare did not go unnoticed by Kasei.  
  
(author) Yup hiyo, plp im on my third chapter, but at this point Im not crazy over reviews, but even if I suck, just tell me..THanks 


	4. Friends or Rival?

Disclaimer: bla bla bla...you know how it goes.  
  
Soo yea. Ive been a poopy head for a long while. Id finally stop making stories cuz i it was just getting me down, but thanks to a single review i am inspired to create some more chapters. And her/him names is ? (.) strange but true. SO ON TO THE STORY!!! oh and i got the yin yang thing mixed up. Maji is yin and Kasei is yang./ * equals thought / " " equals ofcourse speech/ ***********************************************************************  
  
With Kasei watching her opponent's every move, watching...waiting for the right moment...when his guard is off. *for jesture's sake, do somthing stupid* staring at the well built man, finally losing her patience. "Ya know, forget this crap." thrusting her sword at soldier forcing the man to make his move, he aimed to hit her on her side with the flat of her sword. Succesfully busting a blow on her side, she twisted around 180degrees and surprised him with her elbow on his nose. "Big mistake ya wuss, you hit like Maji." she said loud enough for Maji to hear.  
  
"You better watch your back Kasei" smiling with a mischeivious grin. Hitting her enemy while he watched his comrade wail with pain, because of his nose bleed. "SEEE!!! Im just as good as you are." Sticking her tongue out in a flash, not long enough for a soldier to sneak up on her.  
  
'Hmmm...' Allen watched as he saw the girls ability were put into use. "Matagnuc, who would these girls be fighting if they made it into the real contest?" "Uh, I believe that one of them would fight Treise from the village of South Reilun. And the other would fight a young lad from the Wolf Clan of the Western Forests. But ofcourse you don't believe they would pass...do you?", "Watch and observe Matagnuc, they may not be as subtle as we believe them to be." Matagnuc turning and straining his attention on the two young ladies.  
  
One by one the the soldiers fell due to a minor but effective injury, like a hit to the eye causing much irritation to the point of SUPREME annoyance, caused by Kasei. Another soldier was down due to the unbearable hits caused by Maji. Hitting a man quickly with one punch won't do anything, but a series of hits all in a row, could put the mightiest fighter down, ofcourse with enough hits.  
  
"HA HA HA!! I claim this man for good of our match." Maji slamming her foot on the guy's back. "Now to claim Mount Grumpy Head over there." Glaring at Kasei in particular, with a smile on her smile.  
  
"Heh, four down one more to go, tell me mister, do you lucky...today, MWAH HA HA HA!!!!!" Maji laughing maniacly. "Maji, did anyone tell you that yer crazy." Kasei grinning at Maji. "This one is mine." Kasei charging the man, then seeing a blur in front of her appear, and watching the last soldier fall. "DAMMIT KAJI, that was my point." glaring at Magi, holding a fist in front of her face. "You were too slow," obviously trying to piss Kasei off. "I was growing old over in the corner. hehe."  
  
"Thats it, you and me. And this time Lady Akari is not here to save your wimpy butt." Kasei declared. 'Grrr' Maji growled as she took up her sword. "Hehe, you know what, forget it, I don't want to embarass you in front of Sir Allen over there. I just leave you to play with your sword."  
  
*UNBELIEVABLE!!!!* Kasei stood there, paralyzed by her own anger. *Must....Calm...Down......%$#%&#?* "ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!" Kasei standing and seeming to be hyperventilating. Maji staring with amusement and the sign of 'mission accomplished on her face, she dared to walk over to Kasei and pat her on her back. *She has some nerve to wak over to me* looking at Maji and.....*shes smiling?* "HAHAHA, wow now that funny, well not that 'thats' over, lets go get our winnings." Kasei said with a change of attitude and leaving Maji and the rest of the onlookers confused. *Oh sh!t, hehe shes really mad...that its scary.* Maji thought.  
  
Matagnuc staring at what just happened, he concluded that the young miss has just had a nerve breakdown, or something of that sort. "Um, er excuse me miss are you okay?"he said. "IM JUST TOTALLY FREAKIN' HAPPY. SEE?!!" Kasei scarily, smiling happily and Matagnuc looking with fear on his face. -clears throat- "Uh sir, they finished their match....um....yea...." Allen standing surprised.  
  
Merle staring from the sidelines, still holding onto Van, "Freak...."  
  
*********************************************************************** Author: LOOK LOOK, this is what happens when i get one review, I write a whole freakin chapter. WOOHOOO!! And yes, T_T this is my first so-called 'fight-scene'. not much violence, but you see why later......I like reviews. WOOOHOOOO. Oh yea, and i was trying to do a 'sisterly love' thing there. nyah. 


	5. Dolls and Puppets

Disclaimer: Bloogi Bla Bloogi Bloogi Bla Bla  
  
To my latest reader (which i am very happy about) DC...no i am not doing a Legend of Dragoon fanfic, although it would be a good idea to do, but i wanted to use a word like Dragoon, for MY fanfic purposes. So sorry. If anyone have any suggestions for my story, please post any.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
After the practice match, Matagnuc lead Maji and Kasei to their rooms, where Lady Akari was sitting on the window ledge staring outside. Rushing forward was Kasei who jumped on the bed and laid down peacefully. "Hello Lady Akari, we passed with flying colors, and somebody got mad in the process." Maji looking at Kasei then settling down in a chair.  
  
"Yes well, you two better get ready for the match, because I don't think they will wait for you guys." Lady Akari said with happiness. She looked out the window once more to gaze at the clouds, then to the streets below.  
  
"Lady Akari, why do you do that sometimes. I mean not that lookin' at clouds and stuff is bad, but...its like something is bothing you. Whatever it is please tell us." Kasei pleaded with Lady Akari.  
  
"Im not sad...Im just a little worn and busy with some things." Lady Akari said. "Lady Akari, PLEASE tell us whats wrong." repeated Kasei. Looking at Lady Akari with worried eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess I can tell you this, a while ago i had a vision. It was very sad. "  
  
--Flashback-- Unknown Person: Look at this, she will do whatever I want her to do.  
  
Pointing to a girl who seemed to have no emotion or human-like reactions. She was like a empty shell, a person with no soul. Her eyes dull and blank, with no sign of real life or anything.  
  
Unknown Person: If I commanded her to do something, she will do it. Watch. GO! Go towards the window, and jump out the window on my command.  
  
The girl walked towards the window and stood up on the window ready to fall to her death.  
  
Unknown Person: See, she will do anything I tell her to do. She is a perfect tool for my plans.  
  
The person turns to face someone else and looks at the girl who was ready to die. --End of Flashback--  
  
"Woah scary, whats up with that, what kind of person would do that?" Maji yelled out.  
  
"But the thing that kind of made me tired, was that i could feel what the girl was feeling at the time. She was alive, she was a normal girl inside. She was sad, but her way of thinking was different. She was thinking that if she died for her 'master' then she will just be replaced by another girl just like her. And her master would still be happy. It felt like her spirit was trapped and attracted to that kind of body. So if she died, her soul would go into the next body that was created and die again for her master....it sounds weird, i mean why would she DIE for someone...evil like her master." Lady Akari looking down and then raised her head to see what the two girls would think of her.  
  
"..." both of the girls answered. Surprised and saddened at the same time. "Who is that girl Lady Akari? Is she...like us?" Kasei spoke out with curiousity.  
  
"Yes she is, or was. I don't know, I can't think right now....AHHH!!!" Lady Akari yelled with a worried look. "You guys got to get to the Arena, you are goin to be late!!!"  
  
"Ah Shit! Lets get going...SORRY LADY AKARI WE'LL TALK TO YA LATER! K?" Kasei said running out the door with Maji, not giving Lady Akari to even answer.  
  
"Yea...talk later. What happened to her. Wheres the true purpose in your life, why are they using you like that?..." Lady Akari said, looking out the window once again, tearing up a little at her eyes, but holding in the sadness tears in. -sigh- "Let the dragon people dance..." Lady Akari wispered before heading out, to watch the turnament.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Confusing? Weird? Oh well...shoot, im getting kinda sad writing about that girl. HE HE. I sorta added a part of my dream into this story. YUP! the vision Lady Akari had was my dream. Goddess, Im not a suicidal freak who writes out her depressions. Or am I. lol!! im just kiddin. I would never kill myself, its against my code. :3 nyah. sooo yea, i wanted to put that there. heh, you might find some things in my stories that are from my dreams. Gosh, I can only remeber the sad ones... 


End file.
